


Cold Metal

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: <i>Severus Snape can jump-start a car using jumper cables attached to his nipples</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cold Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Severus Snape can jump-start a car using jumper cables attached to his nipples_.

**Cold Metal**

Harry sat behind the wheel, key in the ignition. He turned it. Nothing.

“Severus, can you help me jump the car?”

Snape had attached the jumper cables, taking great care to attach them in the proper order. He had heard automobile batteries could explode if not handled properly and didn’t fancy a sulfuric acid bath this brisk Autumn morning.

“I may catch a death of cold, brat.”

“Let me just try to start it one more time.”

Harry gunned the engine and _vroom_ the car started like a charm.

“Thanks Severus. I knew those nipple rings would come in handy.”


End file.
